Black Butler Dating Services
by Lovely.Trancy123
Summary: Want a date with your favorite Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji Character? Get one here! Rated T because some of you may want vulgar language!
1. How to get your date!

I do not own the the manga/anime, Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, nor any of its characters.

_Need a date?_

_Need a sexy man/woman for that date?_

_Do you need that sexy man/woman to be out of the ordinary?_

_Then look no more~! _

_Welcome to Black Butler Dating Services! Where YOU get to chose your man/woman for a one-time date! _

Here's how to get your magical date:

1. Leave a comment in the R&R box below.

2. Leave your name/nickname.

3. Name the character you would like your date with!

4. Specify the place you'd like to go for your date.

5. Ex: "_My nickname is Mary-chan and I would like to go on a date with Sebastian Michaelis to the movies!_"

6. I will send a message once your date is ready!

List of Characters:

Guys:

.Sebastian Michaelis

.Ciel Phantomhive

.Bardroy

.Finnian

.Lau

.Prince Soma

.Agni

.The Undertaker

.Grell Sutcliff

.William T. Spears

.Ronald Knox

.Viscount of Druitt

.Fred Aberline

.Ash Landers

.Alois Trancy

.Claude Faustus

Girls:

.Mey-Rin

.Madame Red

.Elizabeth Middleford

.Ran-Mao

.Paula

.Angela Landers

.Hannah Annafellows


	2. Jessie and Sebastian

_Jessie and Sebastian_

Sebastian walked along the sidewalk leading up to a house in the distance. He occasionally looked down at a slip of paper he had in his hand. Once he made it to the front steps of the house he nodded to himself some.

"I believe this is the right address." He muttered quietly to himself.

He reached out and knocked on the door, a young woman answered the door a few moments later.

"Can I help you?" The young woman asked, obviously stunned by the male's beauty.

"Yes. I am Sebastian Michaelis, with Black Butler Dating Services? I am looking for a-"

The young woman screamed excitedly as she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around the taller male's waist.

"Ah. . . I assume you are my company for the night. Well my Lady Jessie-" He smiled. "Shall we get going? I have our reservations ready for dinner. Come now, we must hurry, we are quite pressed for time. It would be terrible if we didn't make it."

He pulled himself away from her grasp and held out his hand.

"Shall we?" He smiled again.

"Of course!" Jessie answered happily, taking Sebastian's hand.

He quickly picked her up, surprising the girl.

"Like I said, we're pressed for time." He let out a chuckle and hurried along.

Sebastian made it to the restaurant in no time, arriving just in time. He slowly lowered Jessie back onto the ground and led her inside by her hand gently.

"We have made it my lady." He said with a small chuckle.

"Great~! Let's go!" Jessie exclaimed happily, practically dragging Sebastian inside.

They walked over to a table, toward the back. Sebastian pulled out her chair, being the gentleman that he was. Jessie took a seat then Sebastian pushed her up to the table. He walked around the table and sat across from her. A few moments later a waiter came by to take their orders.

"Can I take your order~?" The waiter said, almost singing the words.

"Yes, my Young Lady and I would like to have- Grell?" Sebastian blinked as he looked up at the waiter. No wonder the voice had sounded familiar to him.

"Oh Bassy~! Of course i'll give myself to you~!" Grell sang.

Grell began to wiggle, holding the menus in his arms close to his chest. He was wearing a waiter's outfit he had stolen earlier. He knew Sebastian was going to be there that night and he couldn't pass up an opportunity of "running" into him. He stopped once he noticed Jessie sitting across from Sebastian.

"Whaaaaaat? Who is she! Why is she sitting here with you Bassy?" The Reaper asked, demanding to know who was with his precious Bassy.

"This is Jessie. She is my date for the night." Sebastian said with a chuckle. "And we'd like to order now."

He took the menus from Grell's arms and handed one to Jessie. Jessie took it quickly, hiding her face from the frustrated redhead beside her. After what seemed like hours, which was only minutes, Jessie spoke up.

"U-uhm. . . I'd like the salad and soup please?" Jessie said quietly.

"Oh nevermind what you want!" Grell said loudly.

"Now now, Grell. Do try to be nice to my date. She will have the soup and salad and I will have the steak. Do try to get our orders right." Sebastian's eyes shone a bright red for a split second. "WITHOUT any mistakes please."

Grell pouted and walked away, feeling a bit defeated.

"I apologize for his rude behavior my Lady. Now, shall we converse?"

Jessie smilied happily again and started to talk again. After a while, Grell had returned with their orders and set them on the table. He poured them some water in tall glasses.

"Here you go." He grumbled.

He slowly grinned and "accidentally" tipped over Jessie's glass, spilling her water onto her shirt.

"Oh my! I am sooooooooo sorry~." The redhead said, trying hard not to laugh.

Jessie jumped some from cold water being spilt on her, letting out a small squeak. Sebastian swiftly stood up and draped his tailcoat over Jessie.

"There we go, nice and warm." He chuckled.

Grell flailed his arms angrily and stormed away.

"That problem has been taken care of, wouldn't you say my Lady?" He smiled at her.

Jessie melted in her chair and quickly started to eat.

"Y-Yeah!" She answered, a bit flustered.

An hour or so passed when both Sebastian and Jessie finished their dinner and got up to leave.

"Tonight's been very fun, Sebastian!" Jessie said with a big smile.

"I agree." Sebastian nodded.

They didn't notice the redhead creeping up behind them with a large stack of plates. Grell pretended to trip and threw the plates in Jessie's direction.

"Oops~!"

Sebastian pulled Jessie out of the way some, catching the plates in one hand and pressing the young woman against his chest with his other arm. Jessie melted again at the closeness of them both.

"Shall we take you home now before something happens?" Sebastian said, as if nothing had happened.

Jessie nodded, her cheeks a bright pink. Sebastian threw the plates back at Grell, causing him to fall to the floor then picked Jessie up. He carried all the way back to the front doorsteps of her house.

"I bid you goodnight, my Young Lady. Feel free to call Black Butler Dating Services, again." He smiled again after placing a light kiss on her cheek. He watched as Jessie managed to stumble inside her house, flustered. He chuckled and walked away.

(I hope you enjoyed your date~!)


	3. Lila and Ronald

_Lila and Ronald_

Lila was sitting in her living room, waiting for her date to arrive. She looked a the clock constantly as some thoughts rushed through her head.

_What if he doesn't show up?_

_What if he doesn't want to go out on this date with me?_

Just when she was going to go into a small fit of panic, she slightly jumped. There was a loud knock on her door.

"Hello? Black Butler Dating Services here! It's Ronald Knox! I'm lookin' for a uh-" Ronald looked down at the slip of paper in his hand. "-A Lila?"

Lila stood and hurried to the door. She quickly opened it and looked at Ronald. A small breath of relief escaped her lips.

"You came. . ." She grinned.

"Yupp! I'm Ronald Knox but uh. . . I'm sure you knew that since you picked me and stuff. Well no one ever picks me and i'm stuck doin' nothin' or workin' overtime! Mr. Spears is really grouchy sometimes. Am I talkin' to much?" He rambled on. "I hope no-"

Lila interruped by putting her hand on his mouth some.

"Heh. . . Sorry 'bout that." Ronald rubbed the back of his head some.

"It's fine." Lila said with a smile. "So. . . where are we going?"

"You'll see!" Ronald said with a grin.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along over to his reaper "scythe", his precious lawn mower.

"We'll be takin' my scythe here to our destination!" He said as he gripped the mower's handle.

Lila looked at him like he was crazy.

"We're taking. . .that?" She finally said.

"Well. . . yeah! Come on! It'll be fun and we'll get there in no time!" He said with a grin.

"Okay." She finally agreed.

Lila walked over to Ronald and looked at it. Ronald grabbed her hands and pulled her up behind him. Lila lightly blushed as her arms were wrapped around Ronald's waist.

"Hold on tight, baby~!" He said with a laugh.

He started his mower and it tilted forward. They quickly took off down the street. Lila screamed and clinged tightly to him. Ronald laughed happily as he drove it down a couple streets down, finally coming to a stop infront of a large house. The house had a couple of cars parked infront and loud music was blasting from inside.

"Thought i'd bring 'ya to a partayyyyyy~!" He grinned widely.

Lila blinked a couple times then smiled.

"Sounds fun! Let's go!" She grinned back at him.

"Yeah!" He yelled.

Ronald half dragged her inside, eager to start partying. The music got louder as they finally got inside. He dragged her over where everyone was dancing and started to dance up on Lila. Ronald loved to party as much as he loved his mower.

"Yeah~!" He yelled as he threw his fists up in the air.

Lila started to dance around to, having fun now. She backed up some and bumped into someone, knocking their drink onto themselves. Lila turned around and started to back away some.

"Oops. . ." She muttered.

"HEY! You're going to pay! This is a new outfit!" The person said as they whipped around quickly to snap at Lila.

Ronald ran over and pulled her closer to himself.

"O-oh! Senpai! I didn't expect to see you here!" He said, almost half nervously.

"Well of course i'd be here! And I'm guessing this is your litttle late girlfriend!" Grell said in a snippy tone.

"Actually, she's my date for tonight! So uh. . . in a way?" Ronald laughed a bit.

"Who cares! I'll kill her!"

Grell tackled Lila to the ground, causing her to scream. Ronald held his head and ran around panicking. He didn't know what to do in situations like this.

"Senpai! Get off my date!" Ronald flailed his arms.

"Not until she pays for my outfit!" Grell growled.

Lila jumped up after knocking Grell off and grabbed Ronald's hand.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Lila screamed as she ran outside with Ronald.

They ran to Ronald's mower and he started it before Grell could get outside. He grabbed Lila and drove down the street. Once they were almost to Lila's house he slowed down. They were panting from the panic.

"That was bloody close! Who knew Senpai would get mad over a shirt!" Ronald said as he shook his head.

Lila shook her head as well then they looked at each other as they came to a stop in front of Lila's house. They both burst out in laughter. Ronald walked Lila up to her doorstep and smiled some.

"I'm sorry that our date was crappy." He sighed.

"Nah, it was fun." She smiled at him.

"Well i'm glad 'ya had fun." He smiled back at her. "Well here."

Ronald plucked a small dandelion from the ground and held it out to her.

"For you and don't be shy. Call me anytime at the Black Butler Dating Services!" He said with a wink.

Lila blushed then laughed a bit. Ronald leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Take care!" He hurried off to his mower.

Lila walked back inside and sighed contently.

(Hope you enjoyed your date~!)


	4. Nimian and The Undertaker

_Nimian and The Undertaker_

Nimian watched as a black hearse drove to her house. She blinked, wondering why a funeral car had shown up in her driveway. She made her way to the door and opened it. The hearse door opened and the Undertaker climbed out.

"I suppose that you're Nimian right? Oh how jolly! When they first told me about you, I thought that it was just another body I had to prepare for a lovely funeral! But then they told me that it was a date, that's even better~." Undertaker said with his strange chuckle.

Nimian smiled widely when she saw the Undertaker but remained standing at the door.

"Well? Come along! You can sit next to me in the car if you're not scared! Or perhaps you'd prefer a nap in the back? If we don't hurry we'll be late for the concert, poppet!" He said with a large grin.

"N-no! No! It's okay! I prefer the front seat thank you!" Nimian said quickly.

She hurried over to the car and got in the front seat on the passenger's side. The Undertaker chuckled again and climbed back into the car. He started it and pulled out of her driveway, quickly driving away.

"So. . . were you just heading back from a funeral? You know. . . Because you're still wearing your work clothes and driving this?" Nimian asked with a smile, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh no! This is my car, Love! Isn't it just perfect~? And I thought my outfit looks great! Perfect for events like this!" He chuckled once more.

Nimian sunk back in her seat some as she looked around.

"O-oh. I see." She lightly muttered.

The hearse smelled musty and had a almost kind of suffocating feel to it. It would make anyone feel claustrophobic. Soon, they made it up to a large stadium with many cars parked around it. There was a large line of people that seemed to stretch out for miles, waiting to get in. Nimian lightly sighed as she got out of the car once it was parked.

"We're never going to make it in time. . . And we don't have our tickets yet." She said quietly.

"No worries, deary! I have that all under control!" He grinned as he pulled her along.

She blinked and quickly followed behind him. They made it to the front door in less than a couple of minutes. A large body guard was standing there making sure no one was sneaking in.

"Where do 'ya think you two are goin'?" The large man asked in a deep voice.

"Oh! I got a call from the manager not to long ago. I'm the town's Undertaker. I heard there was a body I had to come collect? I have my assistant here to help me carry it out. I have to get it quickly before the body's gases are released. The poor person cannot wait a moment longer. I have to make them all pretty again~!" Undertaker said as he clasped his hands together, obviously getting truely happy as he thought about it.

The large man was a bit disturbed about the Undertaker making the situation a little more happy and stepped aside.

"Uh. . . Go ahead. Just make sure to use the back door when you bring out the body." The bodyguard said.

"Of course, poppet! Wouldn't want to upset the public now~." He chuckled then pulled Nimian inside.

Nimian couldn't believe that the Undertaker had just lied his way inside to get into the stadium. She stared at him then shook her head.

"I guess that's another way to get in. . ." She mumbled.

"Well Love, lets get going! The concert is about to begin~!" He grinned widely.

Nimian and the Undertaker made it inside the large room where the concert was about to begin. Everyone was shouting in excitement. He pulled her along as they pushed their way through the crowd to get to the very front.

"ALRIGHT! ARE WE READY TO ROCK?" The band's lead singer yelled into the microphone.

He was trying to get everyone pumped. Everyone cheered and they began to play. Nimian danced and sung along to some of the songs. Undertaker wiggled around in excitement since he wasn't used to coming to these kind of events, everything seemed to be going well. The hours passed quickly and it was time for the last song. The lead singer was dripping sweat and panting.

"Alright! Are we ready! THIS IS THE LAST SO-" He suddenly stopped talking as he clutched his chest.

Nimian blinked and stared in confusion like many of the fans in the audience. The lead singer stumbled to the edge of the stage and fell off. He had collapsed. Unfortunately he had falled ontop of Nimian. She screamed as she tried to push him off. People screamed and started running in different directions not knowing what to do. The Undertaker laughed loudly, drool running down the side of his mouth. He was getting a kick out of all the panic.

"Seems like he was too over excited and gave himself a heart attack!" He laughed harder and fell back against the ground, kicking his legs up into the air. Nimian finally kicked the now dead singer off and sighed. The Undertaker stood up and went over to the man. "Seems I have to go back to work now, poppet. Come and help me with him will you?" Undertaker said, finally calming down from his laughing fit. Nimian shuddered at the thought of carrying out a dead man but went and grabbed his feet.

"O-okay. . " She said, shaking slightly.

The Undertaker and Nimian carried out the body of the singer over to his car once they were outside and put it in the back. They got in the car and Undertaker drove Nimian back home.

"Well poppet, this is where I leave you." He chuckled.

Nimian got out of the car and went to the driver's side of the car where the Undertaker had rolled down his window. He leaned up and pecked her on the cheek, not used to showing such lovey-dovey affection.

"And thank you for calling Black Butler Dating Services, Love~!" He rolled up his window and drove off. Nimian lightly shook her head as he walked back up to her house.

"I think. . . that is the strangest date I have ever been on." She muttered to herself.

(I hope you enjoyed your date~!)


	5. Roxane and Bardroy

_Roxane and Bardroy_

Roxane looked around as she was dropped off at the local movie theater. She was looking for her afternoon date.

"I wanted him to meet me here. . .Where could he be?" She muttered to herself.

"Oi! Roxane! Roxane! I'm lookin' for'a Roxane? I'm with Black Butler Dating Services?" Bard yelled as he held up a sign that spelled out "Roxane".

She heard the yelling and looked around.

"I'm Roxane!" She yelled out in Bard's direction.

"Oh! Hey!" He hurried over to her and threw the sign to the side. "Nice to finally meet 'ya!" He grinned.

Roxane smiled at him.

"Nice to finally meet you too." She responded.

Bardroy grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and threw it on the ground. He stepped on it to put it out then held out a flower he had been holding.

"I've been told that girls like recieving flowers so I picked one up for 'ya." He grinned.

Roxane lightly blushed and took it.

"Thanks." She put it up to her nose and lightly smelled it.

"Well I think it's about time we start headin' in then?" He grabbed her hand.

Bardroy pulled her along inside and over to the ticket booth.

"Uh yeah! Can we get two tickets to uh. . . " He paused to look up at the selections of movies. "To that one!"

Bardroy pointed out a romantic comedy that was playing. The worker at the ticket booth nodded and rounded up the prices.

"That'll be eighteen dollars exact." The worker said as he looked at Bard.

Bard dug through his pockets.

"Uh. . ."

He dug around more in his pockets, trying to locate the money.

"I know I had that stupid money around here somewhere. . ."

He was starting to get nervous.

"Here, I got it." Roxane said as she spoke up.

She opened her purse and pulled out her wallet. She handed the worker the eighteen dollars that were needed and he handed her the tickets. Finally Bardroy and Roxane could enter the theatre.

"Well that was embarrassin'. . ." He said with a sigh. "I could've sworn I had the money with me."

"It's okay! No harm done!" Roxane smiled at him. "Let get some popcorn and drinks."

"Oh! no need to get those! I brought my own!" Bard nodded.

He pulled out a large bag of popcorn kernels and grinned. Roxane looked a tad confused and was about to say something when Bardroy pulled out his flamethrower from underneath his shirt. Roxane's eyes widened as Bardroy lit the bag of kernels on fire.

"And we have popcorn!" He chuckled, proud of himself.

It was no less than a moment before the bag of kernels burned completely and become nothing more than a pile of black burned dust. He lightly laughed, embarrassed again.

"Well. . . nevermind." He added, rubbing the back of his head.

Roxane grabbed his hand and tugged him over to the concession stand. They bought some popcorn and drinks.

"Once again. . . Sorry 'bout that." Bardroy said, this time a little sad.

"Oh! It's fine!" Roxane flailed. "Lets go!"

She dragged Bardroy back to where the movie was going to start. They found some seats toward the front and sat down. Shortly after, the movie began and everything seemed to be going better. Roxane laid her head on Bardroy's shoulder, now feeling a little more comfortable around him. Almost half way into the movie she heard a small squeak. She arched an eyebrow and lifted her head.

"Somethin' wrong?" Bard asked quietly as he looked at her.

"I could've sworn I heard something. . . it sounded almost like a. . ." She trailed off then screamed when she saw a large mouse. "A mouse!" She screamed again as he jumped up in the seat. A couple people behind her did the same, acting as if the small rodent had rabies.

"I got it!" Bardroy yelled.

He stood up and grabbed his flamethrower again. He pointed it at the mouse.

"Bard no-" Roxane started to say.

"I got 'ya, 'ya little rat!" Bard yelled as he pulled the trigger.

The mouse ran away and some seats caught on fire.

"Uh oh. . ." Bardroy muttered.

People began to panic as the fire began to spread on the chairs. They scattered to get out of the theater as the sprinklers went off. Bardroy quickly picked up Roxane and ran outside before it was known that he was the one who started the fire. He made it outside and slowly set Roxane down.

"Nothin' ever goes right. . ." He slumped his shoulders.

Roxane blinked and smiled. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you kidding? That was fun! It was a nice date after all. Even if I didn't get to finish the movie." She said with a small laugh. "But I do have to be home by now. So i'll see you later."

Bardroy couldn't help but to smile when she said that. He nodded when she said she had to leave.

"Alright. Well remember to call Black Butler Dating Services again!" He laughed then pulled out his cigarette pack from his back pocket and put one in his mouth.

Roxane nodded and turned to leave. Bardroy watched her as she left. She walked home with a smile on her face.

(Hope you enjoyed your date!)


End file.
